


Lucius' Fail-Proof Way To Gain Power

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, F/M/M, Multi, Smut, So much smut, Threesome, all of the smut, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione Granger did not want to marry Lucius Malfoy, but when a marriage law is passed, she finds herself in the awkward position of marrying a man twice her age or being cast out of the wizarding world entirely. Lucius Malfoy is extremely pleased with his choice of wife, and he will do anything and everything to further his own political power.





	1. The Unexpected Law

**Author's Note:**

> **This was written for the Elm and Vine Heartstrings fest! It started as a one-shot and then someone who shall be named later... put a plunny in my head I couldn't get out. Hence the three-shot. The first chapter follows the prompt and things devolve in the second and third, which may take me out of the running for the fest. Whoops. Anyway, I had a prompt to follow, which was:**
> 
> **_Lucius Malfoy was the last person Hermione Granger would have chosen for a husband. Pity she wasn't given a choice._ **
> 
> **The lovely kriselisa beta'd this work for me. All further mistakes are mine. Reviews are a lovely way to let me know if you enjoyed this story.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy drummed his fingers together, the smirk on his face was downright devilish. He’d just won the perfect political game. All he had to do now was wait for his wishes to come to fruition.

“The Marriage Law Act of 2001 has now been passed. Gentleman, you are free to petition for the Muggleborn of your choice,” the Minister for Magic’s voice boomed out in the large Wizengamot chamber.

Lucius’ petition was ready to go, sitting on the Minister’s desk, and it would be signed and sent off momentarily. He wished he could be there when she opened it. He wanted to see what her face would look like when she realized that she was going to be married to him. He hoped for some sort of buried excitement, he was a Malfoy after all. But, he was fully prepared to have to win her to his side. He smirked as he swept out of the chamber. In a few short weeks, Lucius would have everything he’d been planning for since the war had ended and his wife and son had died.

The Marriage Law Act wasn’t just about keeping and consolidating power in the old pure-blood families. It was also about repopulating the wizarding world. Lucius wasn’t the only last scion of a pure-blood family. There were many in his position. Men, like himself, who had followed the Dark Lord and lost their sons for their trouble. Lucius grimaced and shook himself free of his morbid thoughts. It wouldn’t matter, as soon he’d have exactly what he wanted: the perfect witch, pregnant with his child. If he was lucky, he’d have an entire brood within a few years.

* * *

Hermione Granger dropped her steaming mug of coffee in shock. It shattered on the tile floor at her feet, and the hot beverage splashed on her bare legs. She couldn’t speak for the amount of shock flowing through her body. Her hand trembled as she held the letter sent to her by Ministry owl. There hadn’t even been an article in the _Daily Prophet_. She’d been scouring that paper, knowing what was coming. And yet, here it was. Her orders from the Ministry.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_It is my great joy to inform you of your upcoming nuptials to one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. They will take place in two weeks, on Friday, August 31, at 2:00 P.M. Please do not be late. The Ministry has arranged everything. You only need to bring yourself and your wand._

_Please see the attached sheet for the full rules, regulations, and amendments in association with the Marriage Law Act of 2001._

_Yours,_

_Adrienne Tinkerblotte_

_Undersecretary for the newly formed Department of Matrimony_

Hermione wanted to vomit. Lucius Malfoy? She was expected to marry Lucius Malfoy in two weeks? It was horrific. It was barbaric. She hurriedly turned to the second sheet of paper.

_Marriage Law Act of 2001_

_All Muggleborn witches and wizards are to be married to a pure-blood within six months of the passage of the law. Pure-bloods are privileged to choose their intended. This has been enacted to protect the Muggleborns in our community post the terrible blood wars we are still recovering from. There are those who would not see our society recover in this way, and we, the Ministry and upstanding citizens, must stand in solidarity against those who would tear down our community._

_There will be required weekly consummation of the marriages, as put forth by Amendment I of the Marriage Law Act of 2001. A Ministry employee will be assigned to each couple to ensure the consummation requirement is being met._

_At the time of the marriage, a chamber will be set aside in the Ministry for immediate congregation for each couple. The Ministry will provide everything necessary for each nuptial ceremony, including binding vows, vestments, witnesses, and officiants. Intendeds need provide nothing but themselves and their wands. Consent is not required._

_Failure to comply with this act will result in your wand being snapped, your memory of the wizarding world being Obliviated, and then being cast out into the Muggle world with nothing but the clothes on your back._

_Please remember the point of this act is to help repopulate our war-ravaged world. Everyone should comply for our society and the posterity of wizarding Britain._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Secretary for the newly formed Department of Matrimony_

Hermione felt faint and sat abruptly on the floor, in the middle of her spilled, hot coffee. It had cooled, somewhat, at this point. Not only was she going to have to marry Lucius Malfoy, but weekly consummation? In front of a Ministry employee? It was barbaric and twisted and... She reread the second sheet. It was exactly something Dolores Umbridge would come up with. Hermione thought hard. Did she have enough political capital to fight this thing? She didn’t think so. Harry had died, directly after Voldemort. The Weasleys and she were not on that great of terms, ever since Ron had abandoned she and Harry during the Horcrux hunt and had never come back.

She felt nausea rise in her throat. She was going to have to comply. She didn’t have any political capital. She was just the Muggleborn friend of Harry Potter, dead hero and savior of the wizarding world. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She buried her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Could she risk being Obliviated? Live as a Muggle? Bile rose in her throat. No, she definitely couldn’t do that. Harry didn’t lose his life so that Hermione could abandon the wizarding world entirely.

An idea began to form in her head. Lucius Malfoy was still very influential. Hermione had thought that, as a former Death Eater, he’d be _persona non grata_ , but that was not the case. How much influence would his wife have? On him? On society at large? A slow smile began to spread across her face. Maybe this wasn’t the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She might even be able to work this to her advantage.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by quicker than Hermione could imagine. She went to work at the Ministry, came home, and worked on her post-marriage plans. She wasn’t stupid enough to think she could manipulate Lucius Malfoy, but she did know that he chose her for a reason. She just hoped it was for a reason other than her being the most notable Muggleborn in Britain. She hoped that he had chosen her for her intelligence. Because if he had, then what she wanted, well, Hermione was sure she could convince him to help her.

Since her falling out with the Weasleys, Hermione didn’t have anyone she felt she could invite to witness the ceremony. Therefore, dressed in the best set of robes that she owned, but nothing which was close to wedding attire, she traveled to the Ministry via Floo.

It was easy for Hermione to find her way to the new Department of Matrimony; it was nestled right behind the Atrium. She was a little early, but she didn’t want to be late. This was not a time to mess with the Ministry. Not when her magic and her way of life was on the line.

She stepped up to the counter and a middle-aged woman with a bright smile greeted her.

“Your’s or someone else’s?” the woman asked without preamble.

“Mine,” Hermione responded. “Hermione Granger, 2:00 P.M.”

“Oh! Miss Granger! Excellent, follow me, follow me.” The woman waved her forward, and Hermione followed her to the end of the counter. Then, a door opened, and she beckoned Hermione inside. Hermione found herself in a very tiny office with an arch covered in flowers at one end. An officiant stood under the arch, and Lucius Malfoy was chatting with him casually.

“Miss Granger is here!” the woman called cheerfully.

Hermione laid eyes on Lucius Malfoy for the first time since the final battle. He looked… good. Better than she had expected for some reason. He was fit and filled out his robe. His long blond hair was loose, flowing down his back. He moved forward to greet her with his walking stick tapping along the floor.

“Miss Granger,” Lucius greeted her with a slight bow.

“Mr Malfoy,” Hermione smiled tentatively back. No use being grumpy with the wizard. Even if he had chosen her, he’d chosen her for a reason and until Hermione knew that reason, she could at least be cordial.

“Are you prepared?” the officiant asked. “Miss Fawley, the witness, if you please.”

The woman who had escorted Hermione in nodded quickly and left the chamber. Lucius escorted Hermione to the officiant when Miss Fawley returned with two witnesses in tow. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dolores Umbridge entered the room, chatting amiably. Hermione frowned at Kingsley. Why would an Auror be needed to witness a wedding? She lifted her eyebrow at Lucius, but he kept his face blank and neutral.

“Ahh, Mr Malfoy. So delightful to see you again,” Umbridge greeted Lucius.

“Dolores,” Lucius nodded his head at her.

Kingsley didn’t say a word, but Hermione gave him a small wave. He frowned at her and waved back. Now Hermione was even more confused. Was Kingsley angry with her?

“Granger,” Umbridge nearly growled the name at Hermione.

Hermione smiled beatifically, “How have you been Miss Umbridge? Keeping out of the forest?”

Umbridge actually did growl this time, low and deep in her throat, and Hermione did everything she could to keep from laughing. It was a mean play, but Hermione was never going to get along with the pink-frilled toad.

The officiant cleared his throat, and Hermione turned back to face Lucius. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but she shook her head minutely. They were about to be married. They would be entering a relationship that would be as close as two people could be. He could wait a few minutes before she began spilling her secrets to him.

The ceremony was short, and the vows Hermione had to take were appalling. They were binding, meaning the only escape from the marriage would be by either her or Lucius’ death. And, she had to vow to obey Lucius in all things, that one was the worst. She’d tried to get out of it, but Umbridge had _hem-hemmed_ behind her and quoted the law back to her. Hermione knew what the bloody law said, she’d looked it up after receiving her letter. She just had hoped that the obedience part of the vow wasn’t mandatory. Lucius’ smirk was decidedly wicked and Hermione knew that pesky vow was going to be a point of contention between them.

“You may now kiss your bride,” the officiant announced.

Lucius looked at her expectedly, and Hermione presented her cheek. He smiled softly, and leaned down, pressing soft lips against her cheekbone.

“We’ll be doing much more than this soon, wife,” Lucius whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered as his hot breath washed over her. She knew that. But, she also didn’t want the first time she kissed her husband to be in front of Dolores Umbridge. Speaking of, Umbridge offered her a nasty smile, and Hermione felt her stomach drop. That could mean nothing good.

“Mr and Mrs Malfoy, please follow me,” Umbridge gestured to a door that had appeared on the back wall of the room. Umbridge stepped around them and pushed the door open. Hermione followed her, with Lucius bringing up the rear. His hand was at the small of her back, and Hermione wanted to shrug it off.

She found herself in a bedroom. A bedroom that looked like it had once been a conference room. There was a small, double bed in the center of the room, and two chairs along one wall. Other than that, it was empty.

“Oh, good, two chairs,” Umbridge stated. “I was hoping I could witness this one as well.”

“Witness?” Lucius asked, turning around. Hermione tore her gaze from the bed and turned back to the door. Both Umbridge and Kingsley were in the room, settling themselves on the chairs.

“Why yes, witness, Mr Malfoy. Didn’t you read the amendment?” Umbridge asked.

“What amendment?” Lucius’ voice was low, and Hermione was thankful it wasn’t directed at her. How did he not know about the amendment? Hermione had seen it in her paperwork.

“Why, the amendment that passed a few hours after you pushed through the original bill, of course,” Umbridge informed him. She looked like the cat who had just eaten the canary. Hermione gasped, her eyes widened, and she backed away from Lucius. He was the one who had pushed this barbaric law into being? What did that mean? He had chosen her, hadn’t he? She was so confused about what his motives could possibly be.

“Enlighten me,” Lucius’ voice was tight, and Hermione could see him clench his jaw. She had backed into the wall opposite the door. There was nowhere to go and she was trapped in here with her husband and two Ministry employees. She felt lightheaded.

“Amendment I of the Marriage Law Act of 2001 states that weekly consummation of each marriage performed under the law will be monitored by a Ministry employee of the Ministry’s choosing. Now, I can’t be available as a weekly proctor, therefore, I am trying to witness as many initial copulations as I can. Shacklebolt will be your usual weekly proctor. Weekly consummation does not need to take place at the Ministry, although we are happy to provide accommodations, if necessary. However, you will need to allow the proctor to witness copulation at least once each week at a time of your choosing.” Umbridge smiled sweetly.

Lucius frowned and made a fist with his hand. Hermione could see he was irate, and she hoped he wouldn’t turn that anger on her. Then, he did. He whirled away from where Umbridge and Kingsley were seated. In three long strides, he was standing before Hermione, who still had her back to the wall. He leaned a hand on either side of her head and dipped his head low. Hermione winced and turned her face to the side. This was going to be terrible. She was just going to have to grin and bear it.

“I swear, I did not know about the amendment,” Lucius hissed into her ear. Hermione nodded tightly but otherwise didn’t move. “This is not how I would have done this. I would have caressed, cajoled, and seduced you, until you were begging for me.”

Hermione gasped and turned her head to look at him. Whatever she had expected him to say, it wasn’t that.

“Sex is so much better when one is properly prepared,” Lucius drawled.

“I wouldn’t know,” Hermione whispered.

Lucius’ eyes darkened, “Are you telling me that you are a virgin?”

Hermione closed her eyes once more and nodded. When was she supposed to have had time to have sex? While fighting Voldemort? Or in the years since the war? Probably then, but Hermione had always been somewhat anti-social. It was Harry and Ron who had brought out the sociable parts of her personality.

Lucius groaned and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment. Their breaths mingled and Hermione thought he was going to kiss her, but he pulled away to address their audience once more.

“Is there a specific timeline for when consummation must take place? Or, do we have free reign to use this room for as long as necessary?”

“Oh, please, take your time,” Umbridge replied. Hermione kept her eyes closed as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She was about to have sex for the first time in front of a respected Order member and the one person Hermione hated most in the world. How in the world was she ever going to relax enough to be able to participate?

“Any other limitations? May I add curtains to the bed, perhaps?” Lucius inquired.

“Oh, no. Of course not,” Umbridge replied, in that sickly-sweet voice of hers. “We must see the actual act. Both participants are required to be nude.”

Hermione felt disgusted, clearly, Umbridge got off on this. She was going to have to be naked in front of that vile woman. And Kingsley. Somehow that felt even worse to Hermione.

“Fine,” Lucius spat, and he turned back to her. He placed both hands on the wall once more and leaned down, curtaining them in his pale hair.

“I will make this as easy as I possibly can for you,” he told her. Hermione looked up at him, shocked that he would do that for her. His grey eyes bored into her own with some emotion Hermione didn’t recognize. “But, you are going to have to relax. And, participate.”

Hermione nodded sharply. She understood the rules of the game. If she wanted to stay in the wizarding world, she would be losing her virginity to an audience. It was ridiculously barbaric, and, for a moment, Hermione felt like the heroine of some sordid, romance novel. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. As terrible as this was, she did want to remember her first time, not daydream it away. And, Lucius was her husband, after all.

They locked eyes once more, and then, Lucius covered her lips with his own. They were surprisingly warm. He always looked so cold, projected such a cold image, that Hermione half expected him to be made out of marble. But, he wasn’t. His lips were soft and warm and insistent. He was so much taller and larger than her, that it felt as if he were blocking her from the world. And, in a way, he was. Hermione concentrated on the kiss, on the warm man in front of her, trying her best to ignore their audience.

“Hem-hem.” Umbridge fake coughed. Hermione’s eyes popped open and instantly she became aware of exactly where she was and what was about to happen. She stiffened.

“You have to ignore her. She is doing it on purpose,” Lucius broke the kiss and mumbled against her lips. Hermione closed her eyes once more and nodded. Lucius covered her mouth once again, and Hermione did her best to ignore their viewers.

Hermione lifted her hands and placed them on Lucius’ chest. If they were going to do this thing, she would at least be a willing, active participant. Clearly, Lucius wasn’t any happier about it than she was. Lucius began deepening the kiss by sweeping his tongue along her lips. Hermione allowed it and opened her mouth. When their tongues met, a shot of desire sparked in her core and spread across her body. Lucius was a very skilled kisser. He swallowed her moans and pushed his body into hers, firmly trapping her between himself and the wall.

“Hem-hem.”

Hermione resolved to keep her eyes closed this time, and her focus on Lucius. It was easier, with the way Lucius was running his hand up and down her side. She soon found her arms wrapped around Lucius’ neck, her fingers playing with his long blond hair and her body plastered to his.

Lucius moved his lips away from hers and kissed up her jaw to her ear, nibbling on the lobe for a moment.

“You feel so good. Pressed against me like this,” he drawled into her ear. Hermione shivered. “I am going to make you scream with pleasure.”

It was a good thing Hermione had her arms around Lucius because the naughty things he was whispering in her ear were enough to make her knees turn to jelly.

“Merlin,” Hermione muttered, and she felt Lucius smirk against her skin, as he trailed wet kisses from her ear down to her neck. He found her pulse point and sucked on it, and Hermione couldn’t stop the moan that flitted out of her mouth.

“Hem-hem.”

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the sound of that irritating woman.

“Relax,” Lucius raised his head and murmured into her ear. He swirled his tongue around the shell and nipped at the lobe. “You will give her something to cough about soon enough, pet.”

Hermione nodded and consciously worked on loosening her muscles, relaxing her body into Lucius’ once more. She could do this, she told herself over and over again. It was only a few minutes, that was all that was needed, and then she could get out of there. Hermione determinedly did not think about what would happen after she left. She assumed that she would go back to her apartment and Lucius to his home. Just because they were married didn’t mean they had to live together.

Lucius slowly pushed Hermione’s robes off her shoulders, and Hermione did the same to him. They both let the fabric pool at their feet. Hermione wasn’t about to be the only nude person in the room; for each article of clothing Lucius removed of hers, she was determined to return the favor.

Almost sedately, Lucius unzipped the sheath dress she’d worn under her robes. Hermione began unbuttoning Lucius’ vest and pushed that off his shoulders so that she could get to the shirt beneath. She worked steadily, staring at his chest the entire time, incredibly grateful that he was large enough and standing close enough to block their audience.

“Hem-hem.”

Hermione flinched as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing that off as well, finally coming face-to-face with his alabaster skin. He looked as if he was indeed made of sculpted marble, and, once again, Hermione thought that he would be cool to the touch. She set her hand delicately on the center of his chest and was surprised to find that his skin was almost feverishly hot. She could feel his heartbeat against her hand. It was strong and rapid.

Lucius slid his hands down Hermione’s bare back, stroking her skin, but not yet removing her dress. As Hermione explored his chest, Lucius leaned down and began whispering in her ear. His whispers were interspersed with kisses.

“I long to see you unclothed. Your skin feels so soft and warm beneath my hands. You tremble. Is it from excitement? Can you feel how fast my heart beats for you? I yearn to be inside you. Do you feel it?” He punctuated this last statement by drawing Hermione close. She closed her eyes and felt his length pressing into her stomach. She licked her lips, suddenly more turned on than she had ever been before. She was still nervous, and she worked hard to concentrate on Lucius and the things he was doing to her body, to block out where they were and why this was happening the way it was.

Lucius pulled back from her, but he still didn’t take off her dress. Hermione got the feeling that he was attempting to preserve her modesty as much as he was able to. Her heart warmed. She didn’t know if it was the vow they had just taken, he had, after all, promised to protect her in all things, or if it was his general feelings. It really didn’t matter. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying something. They could talk later. When this was done. Hermione kept her hands on Lucius’s chest, even as he reached down and began unbuttoning his trousers. He toed off his boots at the same time.

“Hem-hem.”

Hermione huffed out a breath. That throat-clearing bitch was getting on her nerves. Lucius soothed her with a swift kiss on her mouth, neatly distracting Hermione from the rest of the room.

“Are you ready to move this to the bed?” Lucius asked, once his trousers were unbuttoned. Hermione nodded tightly and stepped out of her low-heeled shoes on the way to the bed. She ignored Umbridge and Kingsley, who sat on either side of the door and had an excellent side-view of the bed. Before she could crawl onto the bed, Lucius brushed his hands down her shoulders, effectively removing her dress. She felt her face flame as she crawled onto the bed dressed only in her bra and knickers. She turned over to lay on her back and did her best to ignore Umbridge’s gasp when Lucius dropped his trousers and pants in one go.

He crawled over her, covering her body with his own, and Hermione tensed. It had just been a slightly abstract idea, but now, lying horizontally, with his naked body over hers, it felt much more real.

“Relax,” Lucius whispered into her ear. And then he set about trying to make her do just that. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair and closed her eyes, as Lucius kissed his way down her neck, nipping at the spot where her neck and shoulder met, as he slowly made his way to her chest. Hermione expected him to take her bra off, but he didn’t. He kissed along the edge of her bra and licked at her nipple through the lace. Hermione relaxed further when she realized he meant for her to keep the article of clothing on. It wasn’t much, but it helped.

He laved attention to both her breasts before slipping lower. Hermione had never had anyone perform oral sex on her, and she was both insanely curious and nervous. She kept her eyes closed tightly as Lucius drifted kisses along her abdomen, clearly heading for her center.

“Hem-hem. I don’t think that’s necessary, do you?” Umbridge interrupted, as Lucius pressed a kiss on her slit through her knickers.

Hermione’s face bloomed red, and she flinched and tried to pull away from Lucius. This was beyond mortifying.

Lucius leapt off Hermione and the bed, whirling toward where Umbridge sat. He stalked closer to her, his cock bobbing as he went.

“What I do with my wife in the course of our Ministry-forced copulation is my business, Madam Umbridge. Kindly remember that,” Lucius spat.

Hermione was wide-eyed on the bed, propped up on her elbows. An angry Lucius was not someone she wanted to have to contend with. He made her tense and nervous. She narrowed her eyes when she realized Umbridge had a hard time looking up from the cock that was in her face.

“My eyes are up here,” Lucius hissed and finally Umbridge tore her gaze from Lucius’ admittedly glorious cock and looked him in the face.

“Mr Malfoy,” she began.

“Actually, he’s correct Madam Umbridge,” Kingsley chimed in deferentially. “There is a stipulation saying that the Ministry is not allowed to interfere during sexual congress. It’s listed in the original law and is not contradicted in Amendment I.”

“Very well, then,” Umbridge looked as if she had swallowed her tongue, and she waved Lucius to continue. Her hand drifted awfully close to Lucius’ cock, but Hermione saw that he pulled away just in time to avoid her touching him. Lucius glared once more at both Umbridge and Kingsley before he climbed back onto the bed and covered Hermione’s body with his once more.

Any good feelings Hermione had, had left during that exchange. She was a tense, trembling mess once again. Lucius pressed a kiss to her lips, deepening it while stroking her arm almost reassuringly. Slowly, Hermione began to relax and enjoy Lucius’ ministrations. Once again, he provided an inordinate amount of attention to each of her breasts before dipping lower down her abdomen.

Gradually, Lucius made his way to her core and slipped her knickers down her legs. She tightened her thighs together, unwilling to let anyone see any more than they had to. But, Lucius soon had her opening them. He kissed her thighs and ran his hands up and down her sides, soothing her, occasionally returning his hands to her breasts.

Soon, Hermione was panting and her legs were open wide enough to accommodate Lucius. He took his time, as he licked his way up her slit, and Hermione cried out when he tongued the pearl of flesh at the top of her sex for the first time. She swore she heard another gasp or pant, but did her best to block it out. Lucius’ tongue was hot, wet, and soft, and felt so devilishly delightful on her that Hermione began gasping for more. She kept her mouth as closed as she could. She wouldn’t give the Ministry the satisfaction of begging. Maybe she’d give Lucius that one day, but not the rest of the audience.

Her orgasm, when it came, was explosive and better than any she’d ever given herself. Pleasure radiated out of her loins and spread across her body, first stiffening to prolong the joy and then softening in contentment.

Lucius crawled up her body and settled his hips between her legs. She drew her knees up to accommodate him and let them fall to the side. His cock was heavy and long, and he slid it across the folds of her center, bumping the head against her clit causing her tremors to continue.

“I cannot wait to see that without an audience, wife,” Lucius growled in her ear, and Hermione hummed her agreement. At the moment, she’d agree to just about anything.

“Hem-hem.”

Hermione stiffened momentarily, hating that this was the way she was about to lose her virginity, but Lucius managed to calm her with his kisses. She was becoming addicted to the drugging quality they produced in her.

“Let us make this quick, then we can go home,” Lucius whispered in her ear, as he slid his cock along her folds. Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes firmly closed and her hands on Lucius’ shoulders. He pulled away momentarily as he lined himself up with her entrance and then slid inside her.

It was the most bizarre feeling Hermione had ever felt, and she was surprised to not feel much pain. She’d always been under the impression that the first time a witch had sex, it would hurt. Instead, she felt full, more than she had ever felt before. It was strange, but she also liked it. She rocked her hips into Lucius’ and received a groan from him in response.

As Lucius lowered himself down and pressed his body to hers, he trailed his left hand up her arm and reached for her hand, twining his fingers with hers. He did the same on her right side, and he stretched above her, her hands clasped within his. He held them above her head as he started to move. The position was incredibly intimate, and when Hermione opened her eyes, Lucius’ own were open and boring directly into hers. Hermione gasped at the sensation of him moving inside her while gazing into his eyes. He tilted his hips a fraction and his cock brushed a spot so sensitive that Hermione couldn’t keep from crying out. Lucius immediately covered her lips with his own and swallowed the rest of her utterings.

“Hem-hem.”

Hermione wasn’t sure she could have another orgasm so soon after her last, and she hoped that Lucius wasn’t going to try to draw it out of her. As wonderful as this all felt, she was still distinctly aware of their audience. She had no desire to have them witness more than they already had.

Lucius pulled his lips from her and buried his face into her shoulder.

“So close. I’m so close, wife. A little…” he trailed off as his own orgasm washed over him.

Hermione felt him stiffen, his pace increasing, as he spilled his seed inside her. He stayed above her for a moment, still buried and pulsing inside her.

Then, he placed the sweetest kiss on her cheek, before he disentangled his fingers from hers, lifted himself off her, and removed himself from the bed. He flicked his hand, and the blanket they had laid on top of fluttered down over Hermione, covering her body.

“It’s done,” he growled to their audience as he began to dress.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned over onto her side, away from the door and where Kingsley and Umbridge sat. She needed a moment to collect herself. She was thinking and feeling so many things. More than anything, she wanted to go home and curl up on her sofa for a few days. Not thinking about or feeling anything.

* * *

Lucius felt disgusted with himself as he dressed. Yes, he was pleased with his new wife, even more, pleased that she had come to him pure, but having to deflower her with an audience? Not what he would have chosen. And, that compulsion charm placed on them during the ceremony? That’s what Lucius felt the most disgusted with. Did his new wife know? He somehow doubted it. How else would the Ministry get newlywed couples to perform consensual sexual intercourse? Although, a compulsion charm was hardly consensual.

“Hem-hem.”

Lucius whirled around to face the vile toad that was Dolores Umbridge.

“Did you need something further?” he hissed. His patience was running very thin.

“We’ll need the room clear in fifteen minutes,” she tittered, her eyes glancing toward where his new wife lay curled on the bed.

Lucius felt bile rise in his throat. He wanted to throttle the pink-clad witch. She’d done everything she could to make this experience as terrible for Miss Granger as she could. Mrs Malfoy, now. Hermione. It was a foreign word both in his brain and on his tongue. He wasn’t sure he’d ever even spoken it out loud.

“Then, I suggest you leave so my wife can dress,” Lucius spat.

Kingsley nodded and opened the door, gesturing Umbridge to proceed him. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the other man. He wasn’t stupid. He had heard Kingsley’s gasps and shortened breaths as much as he’d heard Umbridge’s. He nodded towards Kingsley and glared at Umbridge down his nose. She sniffed and left the room.

As soon as the door shut, Lucius turned back to Hermione. He had to call her that in his head. She wasn’t Miss Granger any longer, and Mrs Malfoy was too formal. He hadn’t even finished dressing, but he felt the tension in the room and knew it was up to him to try and break it.

He sat on the bed next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch but didn’t look up at him.

“Hermione.” The name rolled off his tongue easier than he would have imagined. He actually liked saying it. He liked the way it tasted in his mouth.

That did it, she turned to face him, her eyes wide, and Lucius could see the tears she was desperately blinking back. He leaned toward her and cupped her face.

“You did well.”

She stared at him like she hadn’t expected him to praise her.

“You should get up and get dressed. We can discuss this further at the Manor.”

She nodded but didn’t make a move to get out of the bed.

“I can leave if you want,” Lucius stood and crossed the room to do just that.

“No—” his hand was on the doorknob, and he turned back toward her.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled and crawled out of the bed. She dressed quickly and soon was ready to leave with him.

“Chin up. Smile, no teeth. Don’t say a word,” Lucius instructed her. He held out his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. She gave him a confused look as he squared his shoulders and opened the door. Then, he covered her hand with his own, as he swept out of the chamber.

They didn’t encounter the press until they entered the main lobby of the Ministry.

“Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!” Reporters shouted at him. He kept his face cold and blank, ignoring them as he guided Hermione toward the fireplaces.

“Miss Granger!” Other reporters tried. He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye and felt pride swell in him to see her face looking similarly blank with a dull, bored smile on her lips. He felt vindication in knowing he chose his bride correctly. He wondered how long it would take, once they were back at the Manor, for that infamous Granger temper to be unleashed on him. He almost couldn’t wait.


	2. Inviting Kingsley In

“What is your plan?” Hermione asked, as soon as they had arrived in the receiving room of Malfoy Manor. Lucius twirled his cane, removing the soot from both of their persons. 

“My plan?” he asked her, unsure of what she was really asking.

“Yes, your plan. You pushed the law through. You chose me. What is your plan? In regards to me?” she asked, whirling on him. 

Her eyes were bright and fierce, and her lips were pursed in agitation. She really was bright, and quick to dispense with any formalities to get right to the point. 

“I’m a Malfoy,” Lucius said haughtily. “Only the best will do.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“It’s a compliment,” Lucius told her. 

“I should feel good that I was bought and sold as if I am chattel?” Hermione asked incredulously. Lucius recognized something in her tone as dangerous. He would need to tread lightly here.

“The law was going to go through, regardless of anything I did. I just helped it along. And, then I took advantage so that I received the best possible outcome from it.”

“You could have not participated at all,” Hermione growled.

“I have no heir,” Lucius spat at her. “I cannot leave this earth without an heir.”

“Of course, this is about your bloody legacy. And what about your pure-blood legacy? Your  _ heir _ will be tainted by my muddy blood.” 

Lucius’ lip twitched. She wasn’t wrong, he didn’t relish the idea of tainting his bloodline. But there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. They were married for life. He’d chosen her for what she could do to his image. Of course, he could have found some pure-blood chit to marry, but then the law would have been wasted. He could bear the tainting of his bloodline if it improved the reputation of the Malfoy name. In the end, the Malfoy name is what mattered. He took a deep breath.

“This is a ridiculous argument,” Lucius sighed, all the anger leaving him. “What’s done is done. Now, all we can do is play within the rules of the game we find ourselves ensnared in.” 

“And, what will my role in this game be?” she asked him, her hands on her hips, still glaring fiercely.

“Why, as my wife, as my partner, as the person who will help me rule the world,” Lucius placated, as he took a step closer to her, intending to draw her into his embrace.

“And you’ll,” she pointed a finger at his chest, “support me in taking down this absurd law and Umbridge?” 

“The law stays.” Lucius lifted his chin, to look down his nose at her. He’d spent too much political capital on pushing the law through and then getting his choice.

“Then, the amendment and Umbridge? Other idiots at the Ministry?”

“Gladly,” he nodded.

Hermione tilted her head. “Fine then. Argument over.” She stepped closer to him, placed her hand on his chest, fiddled with the buttons she found there. “I believe you promised me you would caress, cajole and seduce me, until I was begging for you, did you not?” She looked up then, through her eyelashes, and Lucius had not known his refractory period could be so short. He placed his hands on her hips.

“Are you—”

“Don’t ask that question. I always say what I mean,” she glared at him. 

Lucius smirked at her, ran his hand up her back, drew her close, and cupped the nape of her neck. “In that case, Mrs Malfoy, I do have a few things to show you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were so incredibly soft, and she opened immediately to his seeking tongue. Her hands drifted up from his chest, to wrap around his shoulders, and when he nipped at her bottom lip, she tugged on his hair. 

“Let’s move this someplace else, yes?” she asked him, gesturing at the receiving room they were still standing in. 

“As my lady wishes,” Lucius swept her up into his arms, bridal style, and he carried her through the house, up the stairs, and to the master bedroom.

“What, no tour?” Hermione asked as she kissed his neck.

“Later,” Lucius told her, entering the bedroom and crossing it to toss her on the bed. 

She giggled, as she bounced, and hurried to remove her robes and dress. Lucius watched her, as he began undressing. 

Soon enough, he was lying beside her on the bed, allowing his hands to caress every inch of her skin. 

“Lucius,” she panted, arching her back, begging him to touch her where she needed, where he had thus far refused. 

He slid his tongue up the length of her inner thigh and then around to her hip bone, missing her core entirely. 

“Gods, you’re driving me mad,” she complained, with her hands fisted in his hair, urging him to bury his face in her slit, as he had earlier. 

“That’s the point, my dear,” he told her, as he gave her other leg the same treatment. 

Finally, after Hermione was writhing on the bed, he gave her a long lick from arse to clit, circling the latter with his tongue. He added a finger inside her sweet, tight channel and beckoned. She broke around him in the most delicious of ways, and he lapped at her until she was lying boneless on the bed. 

Slowly making his way up her body, he kissed and nipped until he was lying alongside her once again.

“I’m a little surprised at how well you’ve taken all of this, my dear,” Lucius told her, as she gathered her breath. He drew lazy designs on her chest with his finger, trailing it lightly over her skin. 

“It was either marry you or leave the wizarding world entirely. It wasn’t a difficult choice,” she told him, after a moment. “Besides,” she turned to him, a small smile on her face, “it’s not like I don’t get  _ anything _ out of this.” 

She placed her palm on his shoulder and pushed until he was lying on his back, and then quickly climbed atop him, trapping his erection underneath her. 

“Let’s try something new,” she suggested, as she slid her hips forward and spread her essence across his cock. 

Lucius gripped her hips and lifted her. She reached between them and guided his cock inside her. He closed his eyes at the feel of her sweet, perfect cunt wrapped around him. She engulfed him so prettily. Hermione let out a grunt, and Lucius knew she was in some pain from their coupling at the Ministry. It was hard to believe this sex kitten on top of him had been a virgin a few short hours ago. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking up at her with concern. 

She placed both hands on his chest to steady herself and shifted her knees forward a little.

“Oh, that’s better,” she groaned and gave a little rocking motion. 

Lucius helped by flexing his hips, driving himself deeper inside her. 

“Merlin,” she breathed and increased her pace.

“You certainly are vocal, madam,” Lucius grunted, as she took her pleasure.

“I bit my lip earlier,” she admitted, closing her eyes. 

Lucius frowned, “Don’t do that again. I don’t care who’s watching or listening, I want to see and hear every reaction you have.”

Hermione nodded, and Lucius almost laughed to see a blush rising in her cheeks. How she could be embarrassed when his cock was buried inside her, he didn’t know. But, what he did know was that this position wasn’t doing much for him.

He sat up and moved to swing his legs over the side of the bed, taking her with him. She caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist. Now Lucius could look her in the eye as she rocked over him. Much better. 

“Oh, gods,” she muttered, biting her lip.

“None of that,” Lucius growled, and he pulled her in for a kiss, soothing her lips with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her, helping her rock and also reaching up to grip the nape of her neck.

He broke the kiss so he could pepper her neck with love bites, and, when she trailed her fingernails down his back, he shivered. 

“I need you to come this time,” Lucius told her, pulling away so he could look her in the eye as she fell apart. 

“I don’t—” Hermione cut herself off with a shriek when Lucius bounced her particularly hard. 

“How about now?” Lucius asked as he continued driving into her from below, pulling her down on top of him with significant force. 

“Oh, fuck,” she muttered.

Lucius chuckled and reached a hand between them to begin swiping at her clit. 

“That’s it, come for me, pet,” he told her, as she began to keen. Hermione tossed her head back and her cunt clutched him tightly as her orgasm swept over her. She was a goddess in his arms, and he was very taken with the way she fell apart around him.

He continued pounding into her from below, doing most of the work with his hips and his arms wrapped around her, using her body as her tight channel gripped him over and over again.

“Lucius,” she whined, and the tone of her voice went straight through his brain and down to his groin. He buried himself as deep as the position would allow spurting his seed all over her inner walls. 

Letting himself fall back onto the bed, Lucius pulled her beside him, keeping her close.

“That was bloody brilliant,” she whispered into his chest.

Lucius hummed his agreement. He was extraordinarily pleased with his choice for wife. More than he had thought possible a few, short weeks ago.

* * *

A week had passed since Hermione had married Lucius, and it had been a very enlightening week. Lucius had barely left her alone long enough for her to go to her dead-end job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry. The man was insatiable. Although, Hermione thought to herself, she wasn’t much better.

Lucius had awoken an inner goddess, and Hermione was having a blast exploring all the ways she could make him lose his control. It was on day two, when she had sucked his cock into her mouth for the first time, that she realized how much she liked seeing him lose it. He got this look on his face that made him look more angelic than he already was, if that was possible. As if he had achieved nirvana and heaven all at the same time. Hermione found she enjoyed giving him that look. 

“I’m nervous,” she said quietly, as she and Lucius waited for their  _ guest _ to arrive. Although guest was a polite term. Kingsley was coming to the Manor in his official capacity as their consummation supervisor. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Shacklebolt has seen it all,” Lucius said tightly. “Although, perhaps we can teach him a thing or two?” He raised his eyebrow suggestively, garnering a small smirk from Hermione. They were both dressed formally. Lucius had insisted on the formality as a way to offput Kingsley. Hermione didn’t mind. She had discovered that she loved wearing the beautiful clothes Lucius picked out for her. The silken fabrics felt like heaven on her skin, and, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was attractive, even sexy. It was exhilarating. 

“Perhaps,” she said.

“You never know. Maybe you’ll like him watching,” Lucius said, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Maybe seeing him react to you will make you hotter. Wetter. When he gasps at your curves and adjusts himself as you bare yourself to me.”

Hermione felt desire rocket through her at her husband’s words, already she was aching to be filled. She clenched her thighs together, trying to relieve the ache, trying to provide some pressure, but it didn’t do much.

“Oh gods,” she muttered, as she leaned back against his chest, and he rested his hands on her blush pink, silk covered abdomen. She knew he was praying for pregnancy, even now. Especially now. No better way to anchor her more firmly to him than to plant a child within her.

It was too early to tell, though. The spell wouldn’t work until the second or third week of pregnancy, at the earliest. Hermione was coming to find that she didn’t mind if she wound up pregnant immediately. Better to get the heir out of the way, and then she’d have the rest of her life to climb the ladder and rule the wizarding world.

Lucius drifted a hand up her body to cup a breast before continuing on, finally resting his hand lightly around her neck, tilting her head to the side so that he could whisper directly into her ear. 

“And, maybe, you’ll like it so much, you’ll want to show him what you can do. Show him that side of you that only I have seen.” Hermione could feel her husband’s erection pressing insistently at her bum. 

Just then the Floo activated and Kingsley stepped through. Hermione could only imagine what was going through his mind at the tableau in front of him. Lucius holding her as though she was a doll for him to play with, and her own eyes were hooded with desire.

“Shacklebolt,” Lucius greeted, not releasing Hermione. She stayed still, wanting to see where this would go. Although, she couldn’t resist licking her bottom lip and then biting it. Kingsley’s face tightened at the action.  _ What a telling reaction, _ she thought.

“Malfoy, Hermione,” Kingsley nodded at them, and Hermione could see his fingers twitch as if he wanted to go for his wand. Lucius’ fingers tightened briefly around her neck when Kingsley said her first name. That was interesting. Was Lucius jealous? He let go of her neck, and drifted his hand back down her body, while still keeping his possessive hold on her. 

“Shall we retire?” Lucius suggested. Kingsley nodded, and Hermione kept her mouth shut, as she led both men out of the receiving room and up to the master bedroom. 

Lucius had moved an armchair to face the foot of the large canopy bed. Hermione knew he had some sort of plan for Kingsley, but she wasn’t sure what. She felt Kingsley’s eyes on her back, as she opened the door and led both men inside. 

“Please, have a seat, Shacklebolt,” Lucius invited, gesturing to the chair. Kingsley removed his cloak and laid it over the back of the chair, before he sat down.

“Act as though I’m not here,” Kingsley’s deep voice rumbled. 

Lucius laughed lightly, “Oh, I’m not sure we can do that. However, I believe our  _ performance _ shall suffice.” 

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at her husband. He was much more calm about this than she had expected, judging from his reactions last week. Maybe it was because Umbridge wasn’t here. She shuddered when she thought of that ugly toad having witnessed what she did. That alone was worth taking her down. 

Lucius pulled Hermione in front of him, so they were standing between the bed and Kingsley. He laid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her toward him. She obliged and raised up on her tiptoes so she could press her mouth to his. As always, the kiss was exquisite, and Hermione’s desire rocketed through her body, despite their audience. 

Trailing kisses down her neck, Lucius lowered the zipper of her dress and pushed it from her shoulders. It fluttered to the ground around her feet, leaving her standing in just her bra, knickers, and heeled shoes. 

Dimly, she heard a gasp that she knew had to come from Kingsley, but she kept her eyes on Lucius, glaring at him. She attacked his robes, pushing them from his shoulders and then going for his vest and the shirt underneath. Just like last week, she refused to be the only one naked in the room. She had a feeling that Lucius was going to make her get very naked, possibly even give Kingsley a show. 

If Hermione was honest with herself, the thought of giving Kingsley a show turned her on immensely. There was something about the Auror that she had always found attractive. Whether it was his deep voice or his large hands, Hermione wasn’t sure. She bit her lip to distract herself and keep her focus on her husband.

“Now, now, what have I said about lip biting?” Lucius asked, as he gently pulled her lip from between her teeth with his thumb. He bent and pressed his own mouth against hers, drawing her lip between his teeth and soothing it with his tongue. Hermione rested her hands on his chest, tweaked his nipples, before she trailed them down to begin working on the buckle to his trousers. 

“Merlin, witch,” Lucius breathed, breaking the kiss. Hermione smiled, as she pushed the trousers down from his hips to his feet. He shuffled back and stepped out of them, pulling off his socks and shoes, as well. 

“Leave the shoes,” he told her, when Hermione went to remove her own. She raised her eyebrow at him. 

He stepped close, pulled her to him, and began to plant kisses along her neck. “Climb onto the bed on your hands and knees, facing Shacklebolt,” he whispered into her ear. Hermione’s arousal swelled with his instructions, and she nodded. He slipped his hands up her back and unclasped her bra, then he pulled her knickers down off her hips before stepping away again.

Now, completely nude, save for her shoes, Hermione did as Lucius commanded. When she was on her hands and knees, she caught Kingsley’s eye and bit her lip once more, giving him her sultriest look. She felt a little ridiculous doing it, but watching Kingsley squirm was worth it. 

Lucius kneeled behind her, and swiftly, before Hermione was truly prepared, entered her. She cried out at the intrusion, but loved the sting of it as he pulled her hips back into his. He leaned over her, placed a hand on her breastbone and pressed her against his chest, and pulled her up so that Hermione was now astride his thighs as he continued to enter her from behind.

She wrapped her arms behind Lucius’ neck to hold on, as they both faced Kingsley. This was too raw, she couldn’t look at Kingsley like this. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, so that she could kiss the underside of Lucius’ jaw. 

Hermione’s heart beat faster at this new position that caused Lucius’ cock to hit the front of her channel, the head of his cock catching that spongy patch that caused her to see stars with every movement. Lucius’ hands roamed her front, sometimes on her breasts, other times down at her clit. 

“Isn’t she glorious, Shacklebolt?” Lucius asked. Hermione whined at the reminder of their audience. “Open your eyes, pet,” he whispered in her ear.

She did so and found Kingsley’s eyes were wide, clearly enthralled by what he was seeing. There was a very noticeable bulge in his trousers, and Hermione couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight.  _ What would it be like to have Kingsley’s hands on her as Lucius took her? _ The thought whispered through her mind, and she gasped when she realized how much it turned her on. 

“My, my, you do like an audience,” Lucius groaned, loud enough for Kingsley to hear. 

Hermione couldn’t have stopped the blush from rising to her cheeks if she tried. 

“See how prettily she blushes, Shacklebolt? Even as my cock is buried in her sweet pussy.”

Kingsley grunted. Hermione moaned and shut her eyes. It was too much.

“Open your eyes,” Lucius said, in a tone that brooked no argument. “Look at him,” he whispered just for her to hear. “He looks like that because of  _ you _ .”

Hermione did as he asked. She reopened her eyes to watch Kingsley as Kingsley watched them. He was breathtaking. His hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly, and his jaw was clenched as his eyes followed every move she and Lucius were making. 

“Do you want to touch yourself, Shacklebolt?”

Kingsley groaned and his grip seemed to tighten on the chair. Lucius slid his hand down and began pressing on Hermione’s clit. The sound of his cock pushing into her was indecent, and it made Hermione blush, even as she could feel an orgasm begin to build within her. 

“It’s alright,” Lucius told Kingsley. “I touch myself when I think about her, too. Go on, pull out your cock, let us see how much you like watching.” 

Hermione whined when Kingsley scrambled to do what Lucius said. He pushed his robes from his shoulders and unfastened his trousers, freeing his large, thick, dark cock. Hermione’s eyes fluttered as it came into view and Kingsley grasped it tightly.

At first, he didn’t move, he just held it, and Hermione couldn’t look away from the sight before her even if she wanted to. This was the most erotic thing to have ever happened to her. Lucius had stilled, his cock buried deep inside her, and Hermione’s breath caught. It felt as though they were all holding their breath, waiting. For what, she wasn’t sure. 

“Oh gods,” she muttered, and Lucius began to move behind her in slow, little thrusts. Hermione’s breathing caught up, and she began to pant. Finally, Kingsley started moving his hand. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Lucius said to Hermione. “Tell us what you’re thinking.”

“This…” she trailed off. How could she put her thoughts into words? This was incredible. Lucius felt incredible, Kingsley looked delicious, and she was in sensory overload. 

“Tell me,” Lucius said, his voice harder. He emphasized it by driving into her hard, holding her tighter to him.

“It’s amazing. Watching Kingsley,” Hermione panted out, “while you fill me…” she trailed off into a moan, eyes falling shut, as her orgasm swept over her. Her body stiffened, and she felt Lucius increase his pace to prolong her pleasure. When she opened her eyes, Kingsley was pumping his hand furiously. 

“Come,” Hermione said, catching Kingsley’s eye. 

“Fuck,” Kingsley muttered as thick ropes of his seed spurted from the head of his cock onto his trousers and hands. 

Lucius pushed on the middle of Hermione’s back, until she was on her hands and knees. She pillowed her head into her arms and lifted her bum, as Lucius began to pound into her with force, taking his pleasure from her body.

She loved this position, being taken from behind allowed Lucius a much deeper entry, and soon she was coming again, her muscles clenching around Lucius’ cock, bringing his own pleasure. He came into her with a low groan, and when he was finished, he fell back, pulling his cock from her.

Hermione whined at the loss of contact and rolled onto her side, hiding her face from both men in the room. Lucius placed a kiss on her shoulder and rose from the bed. Soon the door shut and Hermione was alone. That had been the most erotic thing she’d ever done, and she knew she should feel ashamed, but right now, as the pleasure still tingled through her veins, she couldn’t be bothered. 

* * *

Lucius tied his dressing robe, as he escorted Shacklebolt from their bedroom. He hadn’t planned on inviting Shacklebolt to join in their pleasure, but he couldn’t resist teasing the other wizard and one thing led to another. The way Hermione had responded had been a surprise, a rather pleasant one. He’d have to think on how he could turn this to his advantage. He was rather miffed that Umbridge had been able to push through an amendment to his law. 

“Malfoy,” Shacklebolt began, as they arrived back in the receiving room. 

Lucius raised his eyebrow and looked down his nose at the other wizard. The effect was somewhat mitigated in that they were about the same height. 

“I’m not sure that was appropriate,” Shacklebolt said, his voice tight.

“Why not? You enjoyed it. Hermione enjoyed it. What is the problem?” 

“I’m to be an impartial Ministry Consummation Supervisor. I shouldn’t have—that can’t happen again.”

“Really? Will you find someone else to take your place? Umbridge perhaps?” Lucius certainly hoped not. Umbridge would kill the vibrant sex-life he’d managed to create with Hermione in the last week. That was the last thing he wanted. 

“I should,” Shacklebolt said. “But I won’t. I can’t trust that Dolores won’t try to get herself assigned. She has an unhealthy obsession with the both of you.” The dark man sighed heavily. 

“Well, in that case, three friends had a pleasant afternoon. Nothing more,” Lucius said breezily. 

“Friends?” Shacklebolt asked. 

Lucius just stared at the other man. 

“Fine, yes. But, it can’t happen again,” Kingsley warned. 

_ We’ll see _ , Lucius thought but didn’t say aloud. He inclined his head, instead.

“How is the bid for Minister going?” Lucius asked. 

Shacklebolt seemed startled by the change of topic. “Fine.”

“I could help,” Lucius suggested. He knew that Shacklebolt was low in the large pool of candidates being thrown about. 

“In what way?” Shacklebolt asked. 

“I have numerous resources. And, a famous war hero as my wife,” Lucius smirked. 

“I’ll think about it,” Shacklebolt replied. He waved his hand and was gone in a flash of green through the Floo. 

Lucius frowned as he thought about the interaction. He knew of Shacklebolt’s proclivities. It would seem that the man had a stronger character than Lucius had planned for. No matter. He would wear him down over time. He did have the delectable Hermione at his disposal, after all.

His next move was to get her out of her ridiculous job and into a department that worked more closely with Shacklebolt. Perhaps he could get her into the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Not as an auror, but as a policy person, as she was now in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He’d have to think on it.

* * *

“You want me to what?” Hermione asked her husband over dinner, later in the week.

“Take the job, Hermione. You’ll be more effective in the MLE.”

“But, the DRCMC pushes policy. I want to change policy,” Hermione frowned at him and took another bite of her chicken. 

“I know, but where have you gotten in the three years since the war ended? What policies have you enacted?”

“Well, none. Yet. But—”

“If you take the MLE job, you’ll be trained as a solicitor. You can then begin petitioning the Wizengamot more effectively.”

Hermione pursed her lips as she thought about it. Lucius wasn’t wrong. Her job was a dead-end, and her boss hated her. 

“Why do you want me to take this job?” Hermione asked. “What’s in it for you?”

“Nothing but seeing to your happiness, of course,” Lucius replied smoothly. Too smoothly.

“What are your plans for ending the amendment to the marriage law?” Hermione asked, changing the subject. Obviously her husband wasn’t ready to tell her why she needed to take the other job. Maybe she could get him to tell her another way. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione wasn’t surprised. He was very intelligent, but then so was she. She could play his game. 

“I’d prefer not to get my hands dirty. I’m hoping to manipulate other actors into taking care of it for me.”

“Us,” Hermione replied.

Lucius nodded his head in acquiescence. “Us, of course, my dear.”

“I think you should use Kingsley,” Hermione suggested, spearing another bite of chicken.

“Shacklebolt? How so?”

“He’s running for Minister, no?” 

“And, what do you think I should do about it?” Lucius asked. 

“You could donate to his campaign. Whisper in a few ears. Why don’t we host something for him?” Hermione asked.

Lucius’ lips curved into a slow smile, “My, my, you are becoming quite the politician’s wife, aren’t you? In fact, I had suggested something along those lines to Shacklebolt when he was here earlier this week.”

“You did? What did he say?”

“He asked to think about it.”

“Hmm,” Hermione put down her fork and patted her lips with her napkin. “Perhaps I’ll take that job after all.”

Lucius smirked at her, “Good.”

“Then it’s settled,” Hermione smiled. “I think I’m ready for dessert.”

Lucius lifted his eyebrow, “Indeed?” 

Hermione stood from her seat at the table and sauntered toward Lucius, who pushed back from the table giving Hermione enough room to clamber onto his lap. 

“Yes,” Hermione said, as she leaned down to kiss his lips. 

Lucius quickly took control of the kiss. And the rest of dessert. 

* * *

A week had gone by since their last  _ monitoring session _ , and Lucius and Hermione were once more awaiting the arrival of Shacklebolt in the receiving room. Lucius let his eyes roam over Hermione’s curves, today she was dressed in a deep purple robe that complimented the fairness of her skin. He had been surprised at how easily she had taken to life as Mrs. Malfoy. He’d been prepared to fight her every step of the way. But, then, he had also done everything he possibly could to ease her transition. And Hermione wasn’t wrong. She was getting quite a lot out of this deal as well. Being a Malfoy did have its advantages, after all. 

“Are you planning to invite Kingsley to join us again today?” Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Lucius smirked, “I was hoping he’d be a more  _ active _ participant this week.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Hermione inquired. 

She walked a few steps closer to him and placed a hand on the center of his chest. He had noticed she liked feeling his chest, something he was inordinately proud of at his age. She was twenty-five years his junior, and while Lucius was a proud and vain man, he did have his insecurities, even if he never voiced them to others. The age gap between him and his very young, nubile wife was one of them.

“I was rather hoping you’d be the one to invite him to partake. Perhaps you could show him your extraordinary skills with your mouth,” Lucius purred, as he leaned toward her, intent on kissing those gorgeous lips.

She smirked just as his mouth descended on hers, and then the whoosh of the fireplace sounded. Hermione tried to pull away, but Lucius decided Shacklebolt needed to be reminded who she belonged to and deepened the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and she let out the softest, prettiest sigh, as she wound her own arms around his neck. Lucius might let Shacklebolt play with them for now, to soften him into accepting Lucius’ help in his bid for Minister, but Lucius only wanted one cock to ever penetrate his wife’s sweet, warm quim.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat, and that’s when Lucius pulled back from Hermione.

“Oh, Kingsley!” Hermione squeaked. “I hadn’t realized you had come through yet. I’m terribly sorry. Please, follow me.” Her cheeks flared bright red, as she turned and led the men from the room. Lucius offered Shacklebolt the smuggest of smirks, as he gestured for the other wizard to follow his wife.  

Lucius hoped Hermione would follow the bread crumb he’d left for her and invite Shacklebolt to play. She had started in the Magical Law Enforcement department earlier in the week, and hopefully she had been giving Shacklebolt the treatment at work that they had discussed. 

As soon as the bedroom door was shut, Hermione was on Shacklebolt. She didn’t kiss him, but she seized his arm and escorted him to the chair situated before the bed. Lucius had moved it a little closer, to give Shacklebolt a better view.

It seemed Hermione had other ideas, because she settled Shacklebolt in the chair, after having insisted he remove his outer robes first. Then, she began a slow and steady strip-tease, right in front of Shacklebolt.

Lucius smirked, as he watched his wife slither out of her formal wear, leaving her heels on as he preferred. He loosened his cravat and began undressing himself, as he stood behind Hermione. Once she was naked, she ran her hands up and down her body, cupping her breasts. 

Shacklebolt sat in his chair, gripping the arms of it, and completely unable to remove his eyes from Lucius’ wife. Once completely unclothed, Lucius lounged on the end of the bed, still behind his wife. He stroked himself, as he watched Hermione drop to her knees before Shacklebolt.

“May I touch you?” Hermione asked Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt grunted and tore his eyes from Hermione to meet Lucius’. Lucius grinned and pulled on his cock, allowing it to harden before Shacklebolt’s eyes. Apparently finding whatever permission he thought he needed, Shacklebolt nodded to Hermione.

Hermione started with his robes, and she began unbuttoning and pushing fabric aside until she came to Shacklebolt’s chest. Lucius enjoyed watching her explore Shacklebolt’s chest, and when she came to his belt, she unbuckled it without another word from Shacklebolt.

Again, Shacklebolt couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Hermione long enough to look at Lucius, until Hermione pulled out his cock. Lucius smirked at Shacklebolt, as the other wizard darted his brown eyes to catch Lucius’. 

“You’ll like this, Shacklebolt,” Lucius assured him. 

Hermione tossed a smirk at Lucius over her shoulder, before engulfing Shacklebolt’s cock in her mouth. Lucius stood from the bed and moved closer, until he was standing right behind Hermione. Watching another man’s cock disappear into his wife’s mouth wasn’t the easiest thing for him to see, but Lucius was nothing if not a consummate politician. He controlled his facial features and knelt behind Hermione. He ran his hand down her back, and she shivered at his touch, releasing a small moan that had Shacklebolt tossing his head back and reciprocating with his own moan. 

Lucius pulled on Hermione’s hips, until she was in a better position, and slipped his hand between her thighs. She was dripping, as he stroked along her slit. Lucius didn’t know what he did to deserve such a responsive wife, but at that moment, he thanked every deity he could. Settling himself between Hermione’s legs, Lucius plunged into her warmth with a low grunt. 

“Open your eyes, Shacklebolt,” Lucius said, as he pumped his hips. “This is what you are here to  _ monitor _ after all.” 

Shacklebolt’s eyes snapped open, as he watched the scene before him. Hermione took Shacklebolt’s cock as deeply as she could, while Lucius pounded into her from behind. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Hermione’s back, so he could grab a handful of her glorious tits. 

“Like what you see?” Lucius asked Shacklebolt, when he caught the other wizard’s eyes. 

Shacklebolt breathed out heavily through his nose as Hermione’s pace on his cock quickened. 

“Like what you feel?” Lucius asked, with a small grin. 

Shacklebolt didn’t reply, but his hands did tighten around the arms of the chair. Lucius, still leaning over Hermione, whispered into her ear.

“I want to see you swallow every drop of come he gives you. If you are good, and don’t spill, I’ll give you a reward.” He placed a kiss on her ear and pulled back, releasing her breasts and grabbing her hips with his hands. He clenched his hands into her hips as he picked up his pace.

“I think it’s time for you to come,” Lucius said, catching Shacklebolt’s eye.

Shacklebolt’s eyelids fluttered momentarily, and he grunted, pumping his hips into Hermione’s face. Hermione performed admirably, as she swallowed every drop from Shacklebolt’s cock. When he was spent, she licked his cock clean, then pushed herself off of Shacklebolt and into Lucius’ chest. 

Lucius wrapped his arms around her torso, pulled her to him tightly, and whispered in her ear about what a phenomenal job she did. He slipped a hand down to the nest of curls at the junction of her thighs and began thumming the pearl he found there. 

“Open your eyes, Shacklebolt,” Lucius demanded. 

Shacklebolt did, just as Hermione went careening off the edge of her orgasm. She tightened around Lucius’ cock deliciously, and Lucius pounded through her orgasm, drawing it out. Her breathy sighs and whimpers reverberated around the room, and Lucius smirked when he saw Shacklebolt’s limp cock twitch in response.

Lucius found his own climax not long after pushing Hermione to hers, and he emptied himself inside her. Hoping that if she wasn’t already pregnant, this time would make it happen, just as he had hoped every time he’d taken her in the last three weeks. 


	3. Minister For Magic

“This session of the Wizengamot is called to order,” the Minister for Magic’s voice boomed out over the packed chamber as he banged his gavel. Lucius sat in his seat, as he waited for the announcement. Voting for the Minister for Magic had concluded a few days ago and today they would be announcing the winner. He and Hermione had worked hard on Shacklebolt’s campaign, and Lucius fully expected that Shacklebolt would be announced the winner.

“The results of the voting are in. The thirty-fifth Minister for Magic of wizarding Britain, as voted by this body, is Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt. His term will begin in three weeks time.” The gavel banged again, and a dull roar of murmuring voices rose from the chamber. Lucius smirked. It felt good to be backing the winning horse. His colleagues congratulated him, as he made his way over to Shacklebolt.

“Congratulations, Minister-elect,” Lucius said, as he shook Shacklebolt’s hand. 

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy,” Shacklebolt said, his voice deep and grave. 

“I trust you’ll get to work on our agenda first thing?” Lucius asked, still not having released Shacklebolt’s hand.

“Of course, sir. The amendment to the Marriage Law serves no true purpose.”

“Good,” Lucius smiled then and strode away. In a few, short weeks, he would be getting Shacklebolt out of his bedroom entirely. He couldn’t wait. 

As much as he enjoyed watching Hermione enjoy herself with their new Minister, Lucius was a jealous man, and he did not like to share the things that belonged to him. His newly pregnant wife certainly belonged to him. Even more so, now that she carried the Malfoy heir.

Lucius had been very accommodating. He hadn’t allowed Narcissa to work when she was pregnant with Draco, but Hermione was a different person. She wouldn’t accept not working while pregnant, and she planned to go back to work once the baby was born. Lucius preferred her to stay home, as he wanted more than one heir. It was time the Malfoy family became more than just a few people, and so, he compromised in order to make his wife happy. 

They had struck a deal. She was allowed to return to work, and, in return, she would provide as many heirs as her body could safely deliver. They had both been adamant on the safety issue. Lucius didn’t want to raise his children alone, and Hermione was growing on him. He was finding that he was truly beginning to care for her as more than a political ally and partner. He wasn’t sure that it was love, quite yet, but he did think it might be heading in that direction. 

* * *

“Amendment I, of the Marriage Law Act of 2001, has been struck down. The Marriage Law Act of 2001, itself, stays,” Shacklebolt announced to the Wizengamot, with a bang of his gavel.

Lucius smiled. He was well and truly rid of the other man in his bedroom now. He couldn’t wait to celebrate with Hermione later that evening. Her body was growing and rounding with child, and it was extremely arousing to Lucius. He loved her new curves. The fact that she was now in her second trimester meant she was insatiable in bed. Just the other day, she had owled him to her office for lunch and had demanded he take her over her desk. Lucius wasn’t one to refuse such a pretty demand as that. Perhaps he should go to her office and celebrate now? 

On his way out of the Wizengamot chamber, the Minister stopped him.

“Malfoy, may I have a word?” Shacklebolt asked. He smiled and nodded, as other Wizengamot members filed out around them.

“Of course, Minister,” Lucius nodded graciously to Shacklebolt and followed him up to his office. 

Once both were settled, Shacklebolt offered tea or Firewhisky. Lucius smiled and accepted the Firewhisky, despite the fact that it was only ten in the morning. It was a celebration, after all.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Shacklebolt began.

“Thank you. Hermione and I are both quite ecstatic,” Lucius smiled. 

Shacklebolt nodded. “Is… would it be possible for me to… that is, I have enjoyed our time together while the amendment had been in place.”

“Are you asking to join my wife and I during our marital consummations?” Lucius asked. He didn’t think the room was ‘bugged’, as Hermione would put it, but it wouldn’t hurt to get this on record if it was.

Shacklebolt did have the grace to look embarrassed. His cheeks darkened, and he looked down at his tumbler of Firewhisky. But, Lucius didn’t miss his nod.

“I believe an arrangement can be worked out,” Lucius allowed magnanimously. “However, I fear, due to the Ministry  _ inconvenience _ , that it will need to be worked out in  _ my _ favor.” 

Shacklebolt cleared his throat and met Lucius’ eyes once more. “Name your terms.”

“I would say that anytime I want some sort of law or act or some other favor from you, in return, you’ll be invited to my home for a few hours. To share in the delights of my wife.”

Shacklebolt shook his head, “That’s too much. I can’t be bribed.”

Lucius shrugged, “I am the one doing you a favor. I would say that if you did decide to participate, whatever it is that I want must go through.”

“I cannot accept that,” Shacklebolt said. 

“That is fine,” Lucius stood to leave. “I must go see my wife and tell her about the repeal of the amendment. We have been dying to celebrate.”

He walked to the door and, just as he was about to leave the Minister’s office, he said, “Hermione is only a floor below here, almost directly under you, I believe. Do you think the sounds of her pleasure wafting through the floor will be difficult for you to ignore?” 

Shacklebolt’s face tightened, and Lucius smirked, before exiting the office. He wasn’t a stupid man. He’d get his way soon enough.

Making his way through the Ministry to the second level, which was directly below the Minister’s office, Lucius found Hermione in her own office working through some piles of parchment.

He knocked lightly on the door jamb as he swept inside, settling himself in a chair in front of her desk.

“Hello, Lucius,” she greeted, with a brief glance up before looking back down at her parchment and making a note with her quill.

“Wife,” Lucius smirked.

“Oh? Has something happened?” Hermione asked, looking him in the face more fully.

“The amendment has been repealed.”

“And, the Marriage Act itself?” Hermione asked, a hopeful gleam in her eye.

“It stays,” Lucius told her. She pouted briefly, before brightening again.

“Are you here to celebrate?” she asked.

“I am. Did you find the spell?” Lucius inquired.

“I did,” she grinned now. “He’s going to hear every sound we make, as soon as I cast it.”

“Let’s give him a good show, then,” Lucius replied. 

Hermione picked up her wand and gave it a wave around her head, silently. He loved that she was a powerful enough witch to cast most spells silently. 

“How is my child today?” Lucius asked, reminding Shacklebolt just who it was that was allowed to fuck Hermione on a regular basis.

“She’s doing just fine,” Hermione said. “Although, her mother needs a little attention.” 

Lucius stood from his chair and walked around the desk to Hermione.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Shacklebolt groaned, as the sounds of Hermione and Lucius’ conversation drifted through his office. He checked his calendar and realized he had no appointments for the afternoon. 

Stepping outside, he found his secretary, Margie, “I’m working through some legislation. Let’s keep this door closed for the next few hours. No disruptions.”

Margie nodded, and Shacklebolt cast a silencing charm at his office door. It wouldn’t do to have Margie hear him, as he pleasured himself to the sounds coming from the office below.

* * *

Hermione grinned, as she made her way to Kingsley’s office. She was now in her third trimester and starting to really show, even through the billowing robes that witches generally wore during pregnancy. She was sure the legislation she had in her hand would be the ticket to drive Kingsley into her and Lucius’ bedroom, once more. Every other targeted attack they had made had failed thus far, but Lucius wasn’t one to give up easily. And, neither was Hermione. She did feel a twinge of guilt at the blatant manipulation and borderline blackmail she and Lucius were doing, but she reasoned that since it was for the greater good, it would all work itself out in the end. 

“Hello, Kingsley,” Hermione said, as she tapped on the door frame.

“Hermione, come in,” Kingsley welcomed her with a smile. He took her arm solicitously and guided her to a seat in front of his desk. “How are you?”

“Well enough,” Hermione said, as she settled in. She laid the file she was holding on top of Kingsley’s desk. “How are you?”

She and Kingsley exchanged a few more pleasantries, as Kingsley’s secretary brought tea for them both. 

“Now, what’s this legislation you want brought before the Wizengamot?” Kingsley asked. 

“As you know, I am passionate about creature and being rights in the wizarding world. I figured I would start small,” Hermione chuckled, “and I’ve written a bill to introduce rights for all house elves.”

“I see. Why can’t Lucius bring this to the floor?” Kingsley asked, with a frown.

Hermione had anticipated this question. Of course, it would make sense for Lucius to back her projects. However, if they wanted to be truly powerful, they needed allies. And Kingsley, however much a pawn he was, would be a good ally.

“That would be crass, wouldn’t it? My husband backing all of my proposals? I need to have my own ground to stand on. So, I’m not coming to you as Hermione Malfoy, but rather as plain, old Hermione Granger, still campaigning for the house elves,” she grinned. 

“I see. Well, let me read through it, then.”

Hermione handed her legislation to Kingsley and sat back, sipping her tea as he read through it. She wasn’t leaving his office until he agreed. 

“I’m not sure I can bring it to the Wizengamot as it is,” Kingsley said after he had finished some minutes later.

“What can I do to convince you?” Hermione asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

Kingsley frowned, then smirked, “Maybe we should discuss it over dinner?”

Hermione smiled guilelessly. She knew she had him now. “Of course. Why don’t you come to the Manor tonight? I’m sure Lucius would be happy to discuss house elves over dinner.”

“I’ll be there,” Kingsley grinned and helped Hermione up from her chair. 

Once she returned to her office, she owled Lucius to let him know that Kingsley had taken their bait. She couldn’t wait for that evening. It had been far too long, since Kingsley had graced them with his presence in their bedroom, and she had missed him.

* * *

Lucius had Hermione wait in the dining room, while he greeted Shacklebolt alone in the reception room. He had to remind Shacklebolt who was in control here and how this relationship would work going forward. 

“Welcome, Minister,” Lucius smiled at his guest, as he stepped through the fireplace. 

“Lucius,” Shacklebolt greeted magnanimously. 

Lucius had a feeling he wasn’t going to feel so magnanimous in a moment. 

“Let us have a small discussion before dinner. May I offer you anything? Tea? Firewhisky?”

“Firewhisky, if you would, please,” Shacklebolt said, as he followed Lucius out of the receiving room and to Lucius’ study down the hall. Lucius had a contract drawn up for Shacklebolt to sign, as soon as Shacklebolt understood what exactly was going on. 

Lucius poured for Shacklebolt and gestured for the other wizard to have a seat before the fireplace in the study. He had contemplated having him sit before his desk, but he had decided he wanted Shacklebolt to feel comfortable like he was speaking with a friend. 

“Now, what’s on your mind, Lucius?” Shacklebolt asked and sipped his drink.

Lucius smiled and pulled out an advanced copy of the  _ Daily Prophet _ , a paper in which Lucius owned a significant portion. 

“There are two headlines that could run in three days time. This is one of them,” he handed the paper to Shacklebolt and was delighted to see the other man’s face turn grey. Lucius watched as Shacklebolt read the main article, his drink forgotten on a convenient side table.

“This—this is impossible! I have that office swept twice a day for magical bugs!” Shacklebolt slammed the paper down and looked furious.

“As I said, Minister, that is one possible headline that could run. There is another option, of course. One that is beneficial to us both, I believe,” Lucius drawled.

Shacklebolt sat for a moment, without saying a word. Lucius was sure he was running through options in his head. “How did you come by this information? How many people know?” he asked finally, gesturing to the paper. 

The headline read: ‘ _ Minister Shacklebolt Shacking Up With Lucius Malfoy’s Wife? _ ’ in big bold print. 

“Not many know. Myself and Hermione, of course, and the editor of the  _ Prophet _ .”

“And, if I don’t comply with your wishes?” Shacklebolt asked, a steely look in his eye.

“Then, we part as friends. You leave immediately, the headline runs, and I have to do damage control on being outed as a cuckold.  _ You _ have to do damage control of sleeping with another man’s wife. The parentage of the child Hermione is carrying will be questioned endlessly. It will be very messy for everyone involved. But, at the end of the day, I will stick by my wife as we explain the horrific demands put upon us by a corrupt Ministry Consummation Supervisor turned Minister for Magic.”

“You—I—This is unbelievable!” Shacklebolt spluttered.

“Perhaps, but I think you will find that the public will eat it up. They love a good scandal,” Lucius grinned sharply. 

“You would damage your own reputation? Your wife’s own reputation for this?” Shacklebolt asked.

“Not at all. Once it comes out that the corrupt Ministry, and the corrupt Minister for Magic, made these demands against us, private citizens, our reputation will be salvaged. And, once the child is born and proven to be mine, we shall come out the clear winners of this...debacle.  _ You _ , on the other hand, I’m afraid you may have the shortest run time as Minister for Magic ever.”

“Fine,” Shacklebolt snapped. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I have a simple contract for you to sign. You will see that it is quite beneficial for us both,” Lucius passed Shacklebolt a scroll of parchment. 

He was silent, as he waited for Shacklebolt to read the contract. About halfway through, Shacklebolt looked up, confusion written across his face.

“I don’t understand.”

“Hermione enjoys your occasional presence in our bedroom. As long as you understand that you are to never put your cock inside her tight, sweet cunt, you are welcome to join us. However, should you fail to pass a piece of legislation brought by either she or myself, you will be punished.”

“You’re trading sexual favors for political favors? This is low, even for you, Lucius.”

“You do not have to sign the contract,” Lucius sniffed and looked down his nose on the other man.  

“Of course I’m signing the bloody contract. It would be political suicide, otherwise,” Shacklebolt sneered. “Besides, knowing it must sting to have to invite another man into your bedroom provides at least a modicum of satisfaction on my part.”

Lucius smirked. Shacklebolt read the situation wrong entirely. Shacklebolt had no idea how much Lucius enjoyed watching another man’s cock disappear into his wife’s mouth. Or how wet Hermione got when Shacklebolt watched them. That was enough for Lucius. He enjoyed pleasing his wife, in any way she wanted. So, he just smirked at the other man and let him think what he wanted. Lucius knew the truth of things, and that was all that mattered.

Once Shacklebolt signed the contract, it glimmered gold for a moment before disappearing. Lucius answered Shacklebolt’s frown and unasked question.

“Stored in my vault at Gringotts, of course. If you are planning to stay for dinner and dessert, and pass the house elf legislation Hermione gave you earlier today, do follow me,” Lucius said imperiously and swept from the room.

He was sure Shacklebolt would follow him. Shacklebolt thought he had won, after all. Lucius’ smirk deepened into an outright grin by the time he threw open the double doors to the dining room. Hermione raised her eyebrow at her husband, as he crossed the room to greet her. 

“He signed it,” he whispered in her ear, before pulling her in for a searing kiss that she returned enthusiastically. They only broke apart when Shacklebolt coughed from the doorway. 

“Of course he did. You are a brilliant man, husband,” Hermione told him, gazing up at him with adoration, her hands looped around his neck. Lucius leaned his forehead against her own, as they basked in the win. Lucius let his hand drift to her rounded belly, caressing both her and the child she carried. 

“Ready for this?” Lucius asked. 

Hermione’s lips twitched into a smirk, “I’m dripping for it, Lucius.” 

She pulled away from him and greeted Shacklebolt warmly, as Lucius talked his cock down from standing at full attention to just half-mast. The things that witch did to him with that sassy mouth of hers. He took a deep breath, before turning to face the room and resume his role as the perfect host. 

Dinner was a lively affair. Both Hermione and Shacklebolt were in good spirits, and Lucius hoped that meant dessert would also be a lively affair. It had been many months since they’d had Shacklebolt as a guest in their bedroom. Lucius considered making him watch tonight, but he eventually decided against it. He’d give the other wizard a show of good faith by letting him participate. He’d save the watching for when he needed to punish Shacklebolt. 

Shortly after dinner, Hermione spoke, “Shall we adjourn upstairs?” 

Beaming, Shacklebolt shot a look to Lucius. Lucius did not roll his eyes, but it was a near thing. Shacklebolt was acting like a child in a candy shop. Lucius couldn’t begrudge the man though. Hermione was extremely talented with her mouth. 

Shacklebolt offered Hermione his arm and, with a brief glance to Lucius over her shoulder, she took it, and they led the way to the master bedroom. Lucius and Hermione had already discussed their plans for the evening and, as soon as the bedroom door was shut behind Lucius, Hermione was on Shacklebolt.

She attacked his robes viciously, pulling and tearing at the fabric so that she could lay her hands on the warm skin underneath. Shacklebolt was nearly as frantic, pulling Hermione’s clothes apart, his hands grazing her skin worshipfully. They didn’t kiss, another rule Lucius insisted on. Shacklebolt could come to play, but Hermione was his wife and he made the rules. 

“Gods, Kings,” Hermione groaned, as Shacklebolt kissed his way down her body on each new piece of exposed skin.

Lucius worked on disrobing himself, as he watched the display before him. Shacklebolt was on his knees now, his face buried in Hermione’s most secret of places, somewhere Lucius had not let Shacklebolt go before, but he hadn’t excluded it in the contract, either. Hermione had insisted she shouldn’t be made to only suck Shacklebolt’s cock, that if Shacklebolt wanted to return the favor, he should be allowed. Lucius had conceded the point. Hermione could be very convincing.

“Tastes like honey, does she not?” Lucius asked Shacklebolt, as he came to stand behind Hermione. Hermione leaned back against him, sighing from the dual sensations of having Shacklebolt at her quim and Lucius’ hands palming her breasts. 

Shacklebolt hummed his agreement, causing Hermione to shudder and cry out. Lucius pressed his own cock into the cleavage of Hermione’s bum, enjoying the feeling of firm flesh surrounding his length. With a flick of his wrist, the chair placed out for Shacklebolt flew across the room and behind Lucius. Another swish of his wand and the arms of the chair disappeared. Lucius sat down and brought Hermione onto his lap. She hooked her legs over his and sank onto his cock. Lucius’ eyes fluttered at the now familiar, but no less enticing, feeling of her warm, wet walls surrounding him. 

Shacklebolt sat back on his heels for a moment, eyes glued to the way Lucius’ cock split Hermione open. Hermione’s head lay on Lucius' shoulder, and Lucius had both hands on her hips, helping to lift her up and down. 

“Touch me, Kings,” Hermione groaned, opening her eyes at Lucius’ whispered urging. 

Lucius watched over Hermione’s shoulder, as Shacklebolt lifted a hand from his thighs where they were resting. He started at the bulge of Hermione’s abdomen where Lucius’ child grew and skimmed along her skin until he reached her perfect, pregnancy-sensitive breasts. He thumbed her nipples, watching as they hardened further under his ministrations.

“More,” Hermione cried out, and Lucius groaned, as her walls fluttered around him. She was so incredibly close to her climax. He was hoping he’d be able to wring a few out of her this evening.

“Go on, lick her,” Lucius commanded Shacklebolt. 

Shacklebolt looked startled for a moment and then confused as if he didn’t understand what Lucius meant. Lucius raised his eyebrow at the other wizard, challenging him. 

Surprisingly, Shacklebolt accepted the challenge and began licking. He started at Lucius’ balls and brought his tongue right up to Hermione’s clit. Lucius shuddered at the feel of Shacklebolt’s warm tongue. A few swipes later and Hermione was falling apart in his arms.

“Keep going,” Lucius told Shacklebolt, as Hermione keened her way through her orgasm. 

“I...can’t…” Hermione panted.

“Of course you can, love,” Lucius said, even as he slowed his own pace. “I think we can get at least one more out of you.” Lucius licked his way from her shoulder to her ear and bit lightly on the lobe. “Besides, look at Shacklebolt… he’s dripping for you.”

And he was. A large drop of pre-come glistened at the head of the other wizard’s dark cock. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Hermione breathed, and Lucius grinned when he felt her walls quiver.

“Lean forward, pet,” Lucius murmured to Hermione. “Take his cock in your mouth. Remember the rules.”

Hermione nodded, and Lucius helped maneuver her into position, sitting further upright to allow her to rest more of her weight on his legs.

Shacklebolt stood quickly, gripping his hard cock in his hand. He rubbed the head of it along Hermione’s lips, smearing his seed around before slipping it into her mouth. Hermione grunted and moaned, as she took Shacklebolt’s cock. Shacklebolt’s eyes fluttered and he drove his hands through Hermione’s wild hair, as he helped guide himself into her sweet mouth over and over again. 

Lucius felt Hermione’s walls flutter once more before her second orgasm crashed over her. She pulled away briefly from Shacklebolt as she caught her breath. 

“One more, I think, pet,” Lucius told her, before she took Shacklebolt’s cock into her mouth, once more.

Lucius was barely holding on, himself. Watching Hermione work her mouth over the other wizard’s cock. Seeing Shacklebolt’s face tighten as he ratcheted toward his own orgasm. Being the puppet master in this exquisite bedroom dance. They were all things that Lucius enjoyed immensely. 

He caught Shacklebolt’s eye and ordered him to come.

“Fuck,” Shacklebolt muttered, speaking for the first time, as his eyes slipped closed and his hands tightened in Hermione’s hair.

“Swallow every last drop, pet,” Lucius reminded her, stilling his own actions so she could concentrate on Shacklebolt. 

As soon as she broke free of the other wizard, Lucius began pounding into her hard and fast, pulling her up so her back hit his chest once more. He slipped an arm around her and found the nubbin at the top of her sex. Sliding his fingers around it frantically, he wasn’t going to last, and he had a point to prove, after all. 

“Come,” he demanded. And she did. He watched her face, as she shattered around him for the third time. A light sheen of sweat glistened on her brow and her nipples tightened along with her sweet cunt. 

“Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Shacklebolt commented.

Lucius had to nod his agreement, even as he finally let go of his iron control. He grunted, as his seed burst forth. He pulled her down tightly as he pumped through his completion. Once finished, Lucius slumped back into the chair, cradling Hermione, as he gazed at Shacklebolt with satisfaction.

* * *

“All for passing the House Elf Act of 2002?” Minister Shacklebolt asked, in the largest Wizengamot chamber. A full house was present that day. It had taken several months for the legislation to be discussed and finalized in the Wizengamot.

Hermione had given birth almost three months prior to a beautiful baby girl she and Lucius had named Julia Lucia. Lucius was inordinately pleased with both his wife, for having born him a longed-for daughter, and his bonny daughter, who was almost the spitting image of him. 

Lucius stood with a little over three-quarters of the other members of the Wizengamot.

“All opposed?”

Lucius sat, while a handful of other members stood. 

“The Act passes. The Ministry will begin inspections of all families and businesses known to employ house elves.” Shacklebolt banged his gavel, and the chamber erupted into discussion as wizards began filing out. 

“Lucius,” Shacklebolt called to him, as he was leaving the chamber. 

Turning to face the other man, he shook Shacklebolt’s proffered hand. 

“Any chance of a reward for the passing of this law?” Shacklebolt asked quietly, as both men nodded and smiled at the others who were filing past them.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, “You’ve already been rewarded. That’s how the system works, Minister.” 

“Before she left, Hermione passed me along some legislation to grant the Centaurs more land on a permanent basis,” Shacklebolt commented. 

Lucius’ lips twitched, “In that case, Hermione and I would love to have you by for dinner this week. Perhaps Saturday?”

“I would be delighted,” Shacklebolt grinned and shook Lucius’ hand again.

“As would I,” Lucius murmured smugly and swept from the chamber.

* * *

“I’m so glad it finally passed. I knew it would be the hardest one,” Hermione commented, as she tucked Julia into a swaddling blanket. Julia stared around wide-eyed, before catching sight of Lucius leaning over her cot. She smiled at him. Lucius brushed a finger over her downy cheek as he smiled softly back at her. 

“Well, is Kingsley planning to pass anything else?” Hermione asked, as she picked the baby up and began to walk her to sleep. 

“He did mention something about Centaurs…” Lucius trailed off.

Hermione grinned. “When can we expect him?”

“Saturday.”

“Oh, so soon?” 

Lucius knew what was going through her mind. She’d just had a child, and her body had not returned to its former shape.

“Pet,” Lucius said, as he stepped closer, pulling Hermione and Julia both into his embrace. He cupped her face and leaned down, brushing a kiss on her lips. “You are gorgeous, just as you are. I love your body as it is. And, if Shacklebolt doesn’t,” Lucius shrugged, “then he doesn’t get to play with us.” 

“But—”

Lucius cut her off with a swift kiss. “No buts,” he said, pulling away. “If Shacklebolt doesn’t want to play, we’ll find someone else.” 

Hermione looked mildly shocked for a moment before she turned the notion over in her head. 

“It would take a bit,” Lucius conceded, “perhaps another few years, but it could be done.”

Hermione nodded, even as she frowned, still deep in thought.

Lucius cupped her cheek once more, bringing her eyes to his. “But, I don’t think that will happen. Shacklebolt asked if he got a reward for getting the house elf legislation passed. I think he misses you,” Lucius smirked. 

“Really?” Hermione asked.

“How could he not?” 

She beamed at him and pulled him down with her free hand for a quick, but fierce kiss, that was only broken when Julia began crying. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said, as she began settling the baby once again.

“Anything for you, love,” Lucius grinned, as he watched his wife and daughter. And, he truly meant it. He would do anything for this woman who had brought love back into his life. Love and power and a new heir. She had done so much for him, he could only hope he would have many, many years to begin returning the favor to her. 


End file.
